Being Unfaithful
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: Sakura's being unfaithful. Gaara knows. Can they live with it? Inspired by the song Unfaithful. Oneshot.


**Author's Notes: **My first ever GaaSaku fic.

**Warning: **Attempted suicide by a hott bishie.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song Unfaithful by Rihanna.

**_This was also inspired by the fic called "Before he cheats" written by 999Shikaku999._**

* * *

_**Story of my life**_

_**Searching for the right**_

_**But it keeps avoiding me**_

I kiss Gaara on his cheek as I come inside the apartment we share together.

"Hey, how was work?" He asked. Dutifully. 'Cause that's what boyfriends are supposed to say to their girlfriends. Ask how their day was.

"Good. A bunch of girls had a shopping spree so we sold a lot," I replied. 'Cause that's what girlfriends are supposed to say to their boyfriends when they ask how their day was. "You?"

"Fine," He said, before heading towards the kitchen to make dinner.

That was, more or less, how things were supposed to be when two lovers move in together. It was -right-.

_**Sorrow in my soul**_

_**Cause it seems that wrong**_

_**Really loves my company**_

We ate dinner together after a while and just talked about stuff that you're supposed to talk about when you're in a relationship.

Rihanna's Unfaithful song rang out from my cell phone, interrupting Gaara's sentence. I always keep my phone close to me, just in case.

"Hold on," I told him before taking the call.

"Sakura." The caller said. I recognized the voice right away.

"I gotta take this," I mouthed to Gaara, who was staring at me uncertainly. He nodded, a bit dejectedly and glared at his plate, playing with his food.

I brushed this off and stalked to our bedroom briskly. "Sasuke-kun!" I squeaked at the receiever. I had been seeing Sasuke for about a month now. And I feel like Gaara knows.

"Hey," the voice said smoothly. "Miss me?"

"Mm-hmm…" I replied dreamily, sighing, as I thought about our times together.

"Meet me at my place at 7." It wasn't a question, but a command. A very demanding command. I could feel he was itching for some "action" tonight. It irked me though, that as excited as he sounded, seven was half an hour from now. I furrowed my brows but replied:

"Sure."

_**He's more than a man **_

_**And this is more than love**_

_**The reason that the sky is blue**_

_**But clouds are rolling in**_

_**Because I'm gone again**_

_**And to him I just can't be true**_

I returned to the dinner table and looked at Gaara. He was still glaring at his plate and his food didn't look like it hadn't been touched ever since.

"Gaara?" I asked. He looked up. "My boss just called. I have to pick up some papers for her. Do you mind if I leave for a while? About quarter to 7?"

He continued to stare into my eyes with those transparent jade eyes of his. Those sad eyes. He knew I was going to go out with Sasuke again.

"Sure," he says, his voice coming out in a mere whisper. "Work's important."

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

"I'm going, Gaara," I informed him. He was lying down on the sofa, watching television. He sat up and stared into my eyes again. His eyes seemed sadder than before.

"Yeah. Be careful," He told me, still with a mere whisper.

"I will. Ja," I replied, trying to be cheerful.

"Sakura." He called out, a bit louder, right before I opened the door to go out. We locked eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Luv ya too." I said, smiling.

And that was really how I said it. The "I love you" was how I said I love you to my friends. "Luv ya."

Not like how Gaara had. With those sad yet –sincere- eyes of his…

_**I don't wanna do this anymore **_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why **_

_**Everytime I walk out the door **_

_**I see him die a little more inside **_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore **_

_**I don't wanna take away his life **_

_**I don't wanna be... a murderer** _

I gazed up at the white ceiling of the Uchiha mansion, listening to Sasuke's snores beside me, thinking.

Sure, just a little while ago, Sasuke acted like he needed me and just me. But did he really love me?

I just closed my eyes and decided to sleep.

_**I feel it in the air**_

_**As I'm doing my hair**_

_**Preparing for another date**_

_**A kiss up on my cheek**_

_**He's here reluctantly**_

_**As if I'm gonna be out late**_

Sasuke-kun called me again today to meet up. I informed Gaara of that as I did my hair. He took the seat next to me and stared at me. He seems to keep on staring at me these days.

"I swear, Gaara, I should get a raise from all these errands Tsunade is giving me," I complained. It was partly true, but not the truth of where I would be going today.

"Hn." He kissed me on my cheek and said; "Don't tire yourself out too much from work, Sakura."

_**I say I won't be long**_

_**Just hanging with the girls**_

_**A lie I didn't have to tell**_

_**Because we both know**_

_**Where I'm about to go**_

_**And we know it very well**_

"I won't, don't worry," I answer. "I won't be too long, though. I'll probably be back before morning."

"Before morning?"

"Yep. After work, I'm hanging out with Ino and the girls." I lied.

But Gaara knew what it meant. I was going out with Sasuke again. That's what I always said when I went out with him. I was hanging with the girls.

_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

There go those sad eyes staring at me again…Really sad…

Like he's dying inside.

I know Gaara loves me so much. I can tell by his expressions and comments.

And it's why…

_**I don't wanna do this anymore **_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why **_

_**Everytime I walk out the door **_

_**I see him die a little more inside **_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore **_

_**I don't wanna take away his life **_

_**I don't wanna be... a murderer**_

"Listen, Sasuke-kun," I told him as he cornered me in a deserted alley. "I really don't wanna do this anymore."

He looked up and we made eye contact. I could see his eyes were just lust-filled…no…love…?

"You don't know what you're saying Sakura." He stated, smirking that sexy smirk of his.

I was tempted to say "Yeah, you're right, I don't know what I'm saying. Let's—" No. I can't let Gaara suffer like this. His look when I went out…those darn eyes of his…

"Yeah." I started to say. "I DO know what I'm saying." I looked at him square in the eye. "It's over, Sasuke."

He looked shocked yet furious that he had been dumped.

"Haruno." His voice came out cold and like steel. "-I- dumped –you-." He turned around and froze.

"Sasuke-kun! What a coincidence!" A familiar cheery voice drifted into the alley. "Do you wanna go over to your place so we can—"

I covered my ears and whimpered silently, falling down on my knees as I prayed that the girl couldn't see me. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Ino.

"Ah, Ino." Sasuke replied, his voice suddenly changing. "Hm, my place sounds good." And they walked off, leaving me alone.

I broke down.

_**Our Love... his trust**_

_**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**_

_**Get it over with**_

_**I don't wanna do this**_

_**Anymore**_

I sat at the backseat of the taxi, drying my tears. I had neglected to fix my make-up after my cry and I knew I looked horrible. But I just wanted to go home and sleep, maybe skip work tomorrow. And also…I wanted to say sorry to Gaara, make things okay once more between us and…move out. So I wouldn't cause him any pain anymore.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

I opened the door to our apartment and closed it silently, heading for our room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look horrible. Not just with the make-up blotched all over my face. I was thin, not thin-thin with a little meat, but like stick-thin. I suspect it was from all the dieting I had done to please Sasuke.

It disgusted me.

I need to take a shower though, to clean up. Then, maybe have a nice big breakfast tomorrow…

I opened the door to the bathroom and…

Gaara?

_**And everytime I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_(Normal POV)_

Gaara had his back facing the door but Sakura could clearly see him holding a knife up a little past his shoulders. His whole body was shuddering.

"Aisheteru, Sakura," he whispered, making a move to plunge the sharp weapon towards him.

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted, tears threatening to fall. Gaara's eyes widened, but his body didn't stop shuddering. He shut his eyes tightly and thanked God silently that he was able to hear Sakura's voice for the last time before he took out his life.

His hand wavered uncertainly.

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

Sakura quickly threw herself onto Gaara's back with enough force to make Gaara lose his hold from the knife. The sharp object clattered to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Gaara, I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad person, please don't kill youself over me, I'm really sorry…" Sakura rambled on, tightening her hold on Gaara's waist. Here tears were flowing feely now and were soaking Gaara's shirt.

Gaara stayed silent, but silent sobs were evident by how his body shuddered again and again.

The two stayed in that position for a while, crying out their feelings; until Gaara finally escaped from Sakura's grasp by taking a few steps forward and banged his head on the bathroom wall.

"Gaara," Sakura whispered.

Gaara kept on banging his head again and again. Sakura stayed in her spot, too scared to stop the redhead.

"Gaara, please," She said.

The redhead complied, letting out a whimper before sliding down to the floor. He turned himself to face Sakura, met her eyes, but promptly lowered his head down to his knees.

Sakura approached her boyfriend, now a little less scared.

Gaara was crying hard by now. The sight of it killed Sakura inside. She felt guilty. She was the one that did this to him. Almost made him kill himself.

Sakura kneeled down in front of Gaara, who raised his head. Sakura studied his eyes. Full of hurt, pain and relief. She bravely leaned forward and touched her forehead's to Gaara's, who still held here gaze.

"Sakura." He whispered hoarsely.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara," Sakura replied, tears threatening to spill again. "I hurt you so much. I'm so sorry."

Gaara just stared at her again.

"It's okay if you won't forgive me. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry. And I'll move out." Sakura started to move away from him but a hand behind her head stopped her.

"I love you." Gaara simply said.

"I…"

"Let's start over."

Sakura managed a smile, making Gaara smile back too.

"Okay."

_**I don't wanna be... a murderer.**_

- - - 4 Years Later- - -

"I'm home," Gaara stated as he put away his shoes. He wandered over to the kitchen, where the smell of dinner carried him.

"Welcome home, Gaara," Sakura greeted him with a smile from her place near the counter.

"Hey," Gaara made his way over to his wife and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. They pulled back, smiling.

"'Touchan! Touchan!" came the excited squeal of their only child. The small 2-year old held up her arms towards her daddy.

"Hey, Aiko." Gaara grunted, lifting up his daughter to rest on his shoulders.

"Welcome home, Touchan!" She said happily.

"Hm." Gaara turned to Sakura.

"Aisheteru." He whispered, kissing her again. Aiko giggled from above him.

"I love you too, Gaara." Sakura replied, pulling him in for another kiss.

Aiko just watched from her spot, smiling her toothy grin.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review to voice out your comments, good or bad. I can take flames...I think. 


End file.
